A Twist of Summer's Fate
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Its summer and the Ketchums decide to go to the Orange Islands for vacation. However, Ash is still emotionally covering from a horrific accident. That's when he meets a beautiful girl named Serena, who just might make his summer worthwhile. Amourshipping! Slight Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it may be a little late for something like this but oh well. I know I have two fanfictions that I haven't finished yet but I'd like to get this one done before summer officially ends.  
I don't own Pokemon! I only own Ash's younger sister, Lilac.**

**MidnightZoroark827's Summer Special!**

**Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum stared out the window of his mother's car. He was sitting in the front seat listening to his music. His mother Delia, his sister Lilac, and himself were on their way to the Orange Islands. Well, they were on the island; now they were driving to their new vacation house. Ash really didn't want to go. He wanted to hang out with all of his friends this summer but when you're really, really far away from them, that's kind of hard to do.

Ash continued looking out of the window as the song changed to Dust by the Eli Young Band. "Mom," Lilac started. "Are we almost there?!" Delia chuckled softly. "Actually, we are almost there. We're about twenty minutes away." Ash wanted to say that they still had a long way to go but decided not to. He'd promised his mom not to ruin this vacation.

Closing his eyes, he could see sapphire blue eyes staring right back at him. Ash opened his eyes almost instantly, a poker face written all over his face. He shook off the eyes and kept his own eyes open as he stared out the window. The road they were driving on was surrounded by water…and the water seemed endless. Ash couldn't help but wonder what his friends back home in Pallet Town were doing.

Gary and Misty were most likely playing football together, Dawn was going to the salon with Iris, and Paul and Trip were most likely hanging out in dark alleys. He missed his friends already and he'd keep missing them this whole summer because he was going to be in this hellhole the whole summer. Ash sighed and closed his eyes again, dozing off.

Lilac, however, was much more excited about this trip. She'd been looking forward to it for months! She didn't care if she was leaving Pallet for the summer since she really only had two friends. Lilac had a goal this summer: get Ash a girlfriend.

"Don't you think that's a good idea, Mom?" Lilac had asked Delia the night before they left. Delia smiled sheepishly and simply said, "I don't know, sweetie. I don't think Ash wants a new girlfriend at the moment." Something had told Lilac that her mom was right but she pushed it down. _'I'll make Ash happy on this trip! I promise you, Onee-chan!'_

Lilac smiled when she looked at the two sleeping Pokemon next to her in the back seat. One was her brother's Pikachu and the other was her own Vulpix. Vulpix was her only Pokemon since battling didn't really interest her that much but she loved Vulpix so much… Lilac smiled to herself. She knew she could make this trip fun for herself and her brother.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Lilac screamed, jumping out of the car with Vulpix and Pikachu on her shoulders. She stretched her legs, moaning a little as she did this. It felt so good to be out of that car! Looking at Vulpix, she asked, "Aren't you excited?" Vulpix cried out happily while Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

Ash got out of the car much slower. He blinked at the harsh sunlight but when his eyes adjusted, he could see the house. It looked kind of small and had a balcony. A little ways over there were more houses, scattered around. In front of the house was the ocean, waves crashing down to shore. Ash finally took out his earbuds and stuffed them in his pocket. He walked over to the trunk where his mom was already starting to get the luggage. "Lilac," Delia called. "Come help us!"

Lilac ran over to get her pink and white suitcase and she started lugging it toward the house. Ash grunted as he picked up his suitcase and then his mother's. Delia smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Ash." Ash shrugged. "No problem."

When he started toward the house, Delia stopped him. "Ash," She started. "I can understand if you don't want to be that social because of what happened but for your sister's sake, please hang out with her sometime, okay?" Ash realized his mother's eyes were watering a little when she had finished talking. Finally, Ash nodded. "Okay, Mom. I'll take her to the beach tomorrow."

Delia's shoulders relaxed and she smiled. "Thank you, Ash." Ash just nodded and made a B-line toward the door. The door was unlocked so Lilac was already in the house. When Ash walked in, he realized he was in the mudroom. "Ash!" Lilac called. "The living room is amazing! We have a perfect view of the mountains behind the house!"

Ash raised an eyebrow and then walked out of the mudroom and into the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room was nice. He walked into the living room and saw the mountains. They were huge! Ash couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokemon lived up there. There was a small couch and a recliner chair. A fluffy rug was in front of a flat screen TV. Lilac was already exploring the separate bedrooms and she must have found one that she liked because she screamed, "Call this one!"

Ash walked down the hall and found a room that was dark with rosy red sheets. He sweat dropped when he realized this room was more likely for a couple instead of a single person. He was about to drop his mom's suitcase down but Delia's voice stopped him. "That's your room, mister."

Lilac walked into the room from her room, which was connected to the room they were in. The only thing that was separating the two was a wall and door. "There's a master bedroom when you go past the mudroom." Delia nodded. "That will be my room."

Ash sighed. "So I'm stuck with the couple's suit?"

Delia and Lilac laughed. "I wouldn't call it that," Delia said. "It just looks like that from a teenager's eyes, I guess." Pikachu came from Lilac's room and jumped on the bed. "Pika!" It cooed, snuggling into the pillows. Lilac crossed her arms. "You have to stay here now. Pikachu loves it!" Ash looked at his best friend and smiled softly, scratching behind Pikachu's ears. "Fine."

He took his mom's suitcase into the master bedroom that he wished he could've got because it was, well, awesome! When he put the bag down, he went outside to get the cooler and other foods that were in the back. He and Delia put them away in silence and when they were finished, Ash went into his room.

Ignoring his suitcase, he flopped on the bed and took out his earbuds. He took out his phone to play the music and when he turned it on, the lock screen picture was of him and May Maple. He was kissing her cheek and she was laughing. Ash stared at her beautiful face before typing in his password and turned on his music. Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars started playing, and he went to his photos.

There were a bunch of him and his friends. One was when he had left his phone at May's house and she, Dawn, Iris, and Misty took a selfie together. There was another one of Dawn and Paul; Paul looking away with a blush on his face and Dawn was grinning at the camera like an idiot. The next one was of Ash, Paul, Trip, and Gary; four best friends against the world. Well, the four of them and May and the other girls.

"Till death do us all apart!" May had said one night at a party they had all gone to together. They'd toasted to that and partied hard. Funny that May would say that. Ash waited for the tears to come but they never did. He actually hasn't cried ever since the funeral and after that, it was like he couldn't cry anymore.

May was Ash's girlfriend but before then they had been best friends. Just five months ago, Ash had asked her out and she agreed. He should've asked her out sooner because five months just weren't enough. Now Ash would never hear her laugh, kiss her lips, or hold her again. The song changed to Savin' Me by Nickelback which was even better for reliving this memory!

It was all his fault… every part of it had been his fault…

"_Ash, that was so much fun!" May exclaimed from where she sat in the passenger seat. Ash nodded, narrowing his eyes as he drove. His vision was a little bleary from the drinks he'd been drinking but he didn't want to worry May by telling her so he kept that to himself. _

_May smiled and put a hand on his leg. "When Dawn stood up on the bar and took her shirt off!" May laughed again. "Priceless!"_

"_She was drunk!" Paul exclaimed from the back seat where Dawn was as well. The bluenette was past out, her head slumped on Paul's shoulder. "She _was _drunk?" May asked. "I think she's still drunk!" Paul rolled his eyes. "Well, duh!"_

_The four of them, along with Misty, Gary, Iris, and Trip had gone out together and most of them had gotten drunk. None of them thought about driving home and frankly, none of them cared. "Two more months until school's out!" May exclaimed. "Yay!" She leaned over and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Finally, a summer of romance!" _

_Ash grinned as he thought about what would happen. He couldn't wait for summer, for May's kisses as they lay by the beach. "Hey," Paul started. "What's that?" Ash narrowed his eyes. "What's what?" _

"_Ash, those are…headlights, I think," May murmured. She started laughing. "We must've gone in the wrong lane." Ash laughed a little and then it turned into hysterical laughing. He, May, and Paul were laughing so much, that Ash didn't even notice that they had gone off the road. _

_Only when May screamed did Ash snap out of his laughing fit. There was a huge ditch that they were headed toward and Ash couldn't swerve out of the way. May clutched his hand and he could just barely hear her say, "I love you."_

Ash opened his eyes with a jolt. It was his fault that May had died in that car crash. He was an idiot and in some ways, a murderer.

**A/N: More to come real soon. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The chapters will be longer, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up. I don't own anything except Lilac. Enjoy!**

**MZ's Summer Special **

**Chapter 2**

Lilac held up a purple one piece and looked at it in the mirror behind her closest door. She made a face before discarding it in on her bed with three other pairs. She was trying to find the perfect swim suit to go to the beach in but couldn't find one that looked good. Vulpix, who was sitting patiently on her bed, gave a small cry.

Lilac patted her Pokemon's head. "I'm not really in a rush, Vulpix." She rolled her auburn eyes as she continued. "Knowing Ash he's going to be taking his precious time anyway." "Vulpix!" Vulpix exclaimed. Lilac smiled softly and sat on the edge of her bed. Vulpix climbed into her lap and sighed happily. Lilac looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Though, I guess it's okay. I mean, Ash did loose May and he blames himself so…"

Lilac didn't really know May that well. In fact, the only friend of Ash's that she'd really known was Dawn and that was because they'd gone to Cheer Camp for several years together. But even if she didn't know May very well, she knew that May had made her brother happy and pretty much destroyed him when she died. What could it be like to loose someone that important to you?

Shivering, Lilac decided she didn't want to find out anytime soon. It was the day after they had arrived and it was only 9:45. Lilac didn't sleep late like Ash. Instead, she was normally up by eight. Lilac picked herself off the bed and went back to the drawer she'd stuffed her bathing suits in. She owned a lot since they had a pool in their backyard back home and she was always swimming. Her eye caught a dark blue and light blue plaid two piece. She grabbed it, took off her pjs, and put the swimsuit on.

When she looked in front of the mirror, she smiled, finally satisfied. Spinning around, Lilac winked. "How do I look, Vulpix?" Vulpix smiled and stood up. "Vul!" She said, nodding. Lilac turned back to the mirror to take a look at her hair. She had long black hair that was cascading down on her shoulders, and pale skin. Though Lilac didn't really see it, she was very beautiful. The two piece looked nice on her, as well.

Vulpix jumped on her shoulder and Lilac threw open the door that separated her and her brother's rooms. Anger and irritation burned within her when she saw Ash still asleep in his bed. Lilac crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "That's not right," She mumbled. Suddenly, an idea crept into her mind. She slowly took the sheets and comforter off of Ash so they wouldn't get messed up. "Vulpix," Lilac started. "Use ember."

Her fire type let out a cry as tiny embers flew from its mouth and straight to Ash. Ash's eyes opened with a jolt and he started yowling in pain. Jumping up from the bed, he made a dash toward the bathroom to get the embers off his skin, yelling, "It burns! Put it out!"

Lilac and Vulpix were both on the floor, laughing hysterically. "That's one way to get him in the shower," Lilac exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ash was in the shower, letting the cold water soak his skin. After he'd jumped in the shower to put the embers out, he realized that was Lilac's doing. Ash had just sighed and took of his pjs and decided to take an actual shower. He turned the water to almost freezing and just stood there for a while, the cold water feeling good on his scalp.

He remembered that he had promised his mom that he would take Lilac to the beach today and apparently, Delia had told Lilac. Since he didn't have his soap or shampoo, he couldn't really take an actual shower. After about fifteen minutes of just standing under cold water, he turned it off and got out. He dried his hair and it went back into its usual mess and then he wrapped the towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom.

Once he was back in his room, Ash locked both doors and got into a red/black bathing suit. He decided to quickly make his bed and then he left the room. Lilac, Pikachu, and Vulpix were in the living room waiting for him. Lilac had even gotten two towels for them. Ash forced a smile at her and the four left the house. Delia was apparently still asleep.

Clouds were in the sky; it wasn't nearly as pretty as it was yesterday. Vulpix and Pikachu made a dash toward the beach with Lilac running after them. Ash stared at the three of them with a somber gaze, wondering what he would do if he lost either one of them. _'How can I be so stupid? What happened to May was all my fault, even after I'd promised her that I would always protect her.' _

"Hey, Ash!" Lilac called from the shore. Ash snapped out of his thoughts to look at his sister. She was waving at him, a smile on her face. "Come and help me build a sand castle!"

Ash smiled softly and made his way down the porch and over to Lilac. Together, he, Lilac, Pikachu, and Vulpix attempted to build a sandcastle. When they were done, Lilac stared at it, sweat dropping. "We built an…interesting castle." Ash nodded in agreement. "I haven't seen anything that disgusting since Trip and Paul threw up all over the bathroom."

Lilac put on a smile. "But we built something together and that's what matters, right?" When Ash stared at his sister, he couldn't help but realize she had a point. Ash put a hand on Lilac's head and rubbed it. "We sure did." Lilac grinned widely at him before she took off toward the ocean. Ash watched her with a light smile on his face just as a huge gust of wind blew, ruffling his hair.

Ash gritted his teeth and glared at the sky. _'Why can't you be pretty like yesterday, huh?' _Blinking, Ash realized he was arguing with the sky. _'Whoa, maybe I am going insane.' _

Another gust of wind blew, nearly knocking Pikachu and Vulpix off their paws. Ash looked back at Lilac but something else caught his eye. Above the ocean, very dark clouds were nearing. Bigger waves crashed to the shore but Lilac, being the care-free fourteen year-old that she is, didn't care and started laughing as the waves carried her to shore. Ash was about to call for her to come out of the water, something soft hit him in the head.

"What was that?" Ash mumbled to himself. At his feet, a reddish-pinkish hat was at his feet. It had a red bow around it that was tied neatly in the middle. It was definitely a girl's hat. Ash picked it up and noticed that it looked kind of new. "Hey, you got my hat!" A female voice exclaimed from somewhere near him. "Thanks so much!"

Ash turned to the right to see a girl with long honey colored hair that was tied at the very bottom. Her skin was pale and her blue eyes danced like stars. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and a long, flowing red skirt that stopped a little way past her knees. In other words, she was very pretty.

Shaking his head, Ash made his way toward the girl. He handed her the hat and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks so much! That last gust of wind blew this right off my head." She raised an eyebrow. "Surprised that it went this far." Ash smiled sheepishly. "Uh, no problem, I guess."

The girl chuckled nervously. "There I go rambling off again. Sorry, I do that a lot." It didn't bother Ash at all that she did that. "It's okay with me."

Just then, thunder roared in the distance making the girl and Ash jump. Lilac looked up at the darkening sky with a fearful gaze and blinked at Pikachu and Vulpix. They started making their way toward shore just as a huge wave came a swallowed them. Fear and horror coursed through Ash. "LILAC!" That same wave crashed to shore and Pikachu and Vulpix rolled onto land. "Oh, Arceus," Ash said, rushing toward the two Pokemon. They were both knocked out.

"Hey," He said to the girl. "Do you mind watching these two while I get my sister?" But when Ash turned around, the girl was gone. That was when he saw her swimming in the ocean. Was she crazy!? There was no way she could survive those huge waves _and _rescue his sister! Just then, the girl went under and Ash was about to jump in just as the girl resurfaced with Lilac on her shoulders. Ash gritted his teeth and met the girl near the shore, taking Lilac from her arms. His little sister had a hazy gaze and Ash remembered the last time he'd seen eyes like that…

"She must've swallowed too much water," The girl said calmly. "Set her down and I'll get the water out. Ash did as he was told and carefully laid Lilac on the sand. The girl cracked her knuckles and kneeled down next to her. Ash watched as she got something from- you guessed it- her bra. It was some green liquid in what looked like a lipstick container. Opening Lilac's mouth, the girl poured some of it inside. "What are you doing?" Ash asked, walking a little closer.

The girl gently lifted Lilac up so she was in the girl's lap just as Lilac's eyes opened and vomited to her right side. Water spilled from her mouth like a wave. When Lilac was done, she rested her soaking wet head on the girl's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ash stared at the girl with wide eyes. "What did you give her?"

"A medicine that makes you vomit," The girl said. "I was a life guard for three years and we always brought these with us whenever we were on duty." The girl shrugged sheepishly. "I always take this with me just in case someone's choking."

Ash relaxed. "Then I owe you my sister's life." The girl smiled at him before glancing over to where Pikachu and Vulpix were laying. "Does that thing work on Pokemon, too?" Ash asked. The girl carefully placed Lilac in Ash's arms before walking over to them and did the same thing with the medicine. When the two were done vomiting, the girl picked them up and carried them over to where Ash and Lilac were.

"Need me to help you get these three home?" She asked. Ash nodded and said thanks and then they made their way toward Ash's house. Lightning flashed and more thunder roared and Ash couldn't help but notice as the girl flinched. Before they even got to the porch, Delia came running outside in a bathrobe.

"Ash! Lilac, oh my Arceus!" Delia rushed over to them. "What happened?" Ash quickly explained to her what happened and when he was done, Delia sighed in relief. "So she'll be okay?" The girl nodded. "But the medicine that I gave her will make her very sleepy. Just dry her off and put her in bed. She could sleep for hours."

Delia nodded, taking Lilac from Ash's arms. "Thank you so much for what you've done. Why don't you stay for a bit?" The girl and Ash were both taken aback. "I couldn't," The girl said hastily, "The house we're staying at isn't that far-" Thunder roaring cut her off, and Delia just shook her head. "I wasn't asking." Delia ushered them all inside before she quickly took Lilac to her room, leaving Ash and this girl alone.

Ash swayed a bit on his feet. "Uh, thirsty?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks." Ash just nodded before he sighed. "My name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town." The girl was nodding but then her eyes narrowed. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" Her voice trailed off and then her eyes lit up with excitement. "It's me, Serena Yvonne! We used to hang out together when we were forced to go to summer camp together!"

Serena Yvonne? Ash remembered her! The two of them had been best friends when they were little, even though they only saw each other in summer. Ash had never thought he'd see her again. "No way, Serena! You look so different." Serena giggled. "So do you. Though I see your hair is still a mess."

Ash chuckled. "Well, it's just hair, right?"

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Serena stayed until the storm passed. Since they were actually friends, things wouldn't get awkward between them. They could talk, drink hot coco, and have fun like they did when they were kids!

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! BTW I'm going to try and only do 10 chapters for this special. Its not going to be small but not huge either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own my OC's. Enjoy!**

**MZ's Summer Special**

**Chapter 3**

The storm outside raged but inside, it was warm and peaceful. Lilac was still asleep but according to Delia, she was tossing and turning and snoring. Pikachu and Vulpix were both lying on the bed with Lilac, snoring as well. Delia was now in the kitchen, humming to herself as she made breakfast. It was only 10:45, anyway.

Delia stopped humming for a moment and looked up from the pancakes she was mixing. She could see the living room from here and what she saw made her smile. Serena was sitting on the couch talking to Ash, who was sitting on the fluffy rug. It had been a while since Delia had seen her son smile so much; it made her happy. Not only that, but she herself also missed Serena.

She remembered the days when she, Serena's mother, and Professor Oak used to watch their kids play at the lab. Delia laughed softly when she remembered how Ash and Gary used to fight over Serena when they were little. Serena always chose to play with Ash but there were times when the three of them played peacefully together.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were talking about their different lives. Serena had moved to Kalos when they were ten years-old and now Ash was eighteen and Serena was seventeen. They had a lot of stories. "Back in Kalos, I have three close friends," Serena was saying. "Tierno; he wants to be this dance star, Trevor; seriously the smartest guy you'll ever meet, Shauna; my closet friend and the sweetest girl I know, and Calem."

Ash noticed that when Serena said Calem's name that she blushed. "Is Calem your boyfriend?" He asked. Serena's eyes widened. "What? No, no!" That was when she looked away, pushing her two index fingers together. "But before we left he did kiss me."

"Well, that clearly means that he likes you!"

Serena sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well we can never be together cause we're moving from Kalos." Ash raised an eyebrow. "You are? Where are you guys going?" Serena shrugged. "Honestly, my mom said it's a surprise so I have no clue. We're just stopping here for our summer vacation."

"Same here," Ash said. "We're staying here for the rest of the summer." When he said that, he remembered back home in Pallet Town. What were his friends doing now? Ash silently reminded himself that when Serena left he would video chat his friends. "Ash?" Serena asked. Ash shook his head and looked up, realizing that Serena had just asked him a question.

"Sorry, what?"

Serena smiled lightly. "I asked how Gary was doing. When I left you guys weren't exactly friends." Ash blinked and then smiled. "Oh, he's doing fine. He's dating our friend Misty, too." Serena rolled her blue eyes but she was still smiling. "Good luck handling him."

Ash laughed. "Misty can handle anyone. She has a really bad temper." Serena giggled. "I'd like to meet her. She sounds cool."

A long streak of lightning crashed down near the house, rattling the windows. Ash shivered when he thought about the poor Pokemon living nearby in the wild. He hoped they were all okay. Turning his attention back to Serena, he noticed that her blue eyes were distant and she was just staring at him. Ash blinked slowly. "Uh, Serena?"

When she blinked, she grinned. "Say, Ash, does this place have a basement?" Ash hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. Why?" Serena stood up, her honey colored hair swaying as she moved. "Great! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Ash stared at Serena in shock for a moment. He'd never really thought of Serena as one who would challenge someone out of the blue like that. When Serena noticed the expression on his face, she rolled her eyes. "Did you forget so easily? The day that I left, we promised each other that the next time we meet, we'd have a battle."

Ash remembered that promise! He sprang up from the floor. "You're on, Serena!"

The two ran downstairs into the basement. It was dark down there with several shelves pushed up against the wall. There was the washer and the dryer along with a small refrigerator. "Will this be okay to battle in?" Serena asked, closing the door behind her. Ash walked down the small stairs and flicked on the light. "It should be fine," Ash replied.

He went to the left side of the room while Serena stayed to the right. "Just so you know, I'm stronger than I look," Serena said, her blue eyes blazing. Ash grinned. "Good."

Since her other clothes had gotten wet, Delia let Serena put on a pair of her sweats and a shirt. Serena had put her Pokeballs in the sweatpants pocket so she grabbed one just as Ash did. "Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash yowled and threw his Pokeball. Out popped the large green lizard. He had a straw in his mouth like usual and just stood there with his arms crossed.

Serena stared at the grass type. She'd never seen a Sceptile before! Serena grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Sylveon, go!" A light pink Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball. It opened its blue eyes and cried out. Ash blinked at it. "I've never seen that Pokemon before." Serena smiled. "You can only get Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon in Kalos so it makes sense if you've never seen it."

Ash smiled. "Who cares if I haven't seen it? Sceptile, bullet seed!" The Pokemon shot seeds from his mouth, looking like it was going to be a dead-center hit. "Sylveon, block the attack," Serena said calmly. Sylveon used her scarf-like things to deflect each bullet seed, leaving a stunned Ash and Sceptile. "That was... fast."

Serena put a hand on her hip. "Sylveon is one of my fastest Pokemon," She said with pride in her voice. "I'll just have to show you how fast; Sylveon, use draining kiss!" Before Ash or Sceptile could even react, Sylveon was in front of Sceptile. She jumped up and planted a kiss right on Sceptile's lips. Sceptile's eyes widened just as he started glowing green. Sylveon started glowing white and she jumped away from the grass type.

"What happened?" Ash demanded, watching as Sceptile went down to one knee. "Draining kiss is an attack that drains the opponent's HP," Serena explained. "Of course, it only works on the opposite gender," She said with a wink.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Sceptile, are you okay?" Sceptile nodded and shakily stood up. "Great! Use leaf blade!" Sceptile yowled and charged at Sylveon with amazing speed. "Zen head-butt!" Serena ordered. Sylveon charged at Sceptile and she hit Sceptile's leaf blade. When the two collided it was like electricity passed through the room. The two each were thrown back from each other. "Equally powerful," Serena murmured. "Impressive."

"We'll just see about that!" Ash yowled. "Sceptile, body slam!" Sceptile charged at Sylveon again, this time with more speed. "Again? Sylveon,-" But before Serena could finish, Sceptile had slammed right into Sylveon. The fairy-type crashed to the ground. "Sylveon!" Serena exclaimed. "Sceptile, bullet seed!" Sceptile let the seeds explode from his mouth, hurling them right at Sylveon. When they hit Sylveon, she cried out in pain.

"Sylveon, are you okay?" Serena asked.

Sylveon shakily stood up. "Sylv!" She yowled, raising her head high. Serena sighed in relief. "Your Sceptile is really strong," She remarked. Ash gave her a thumbs-up. "Same with your Sylveon. I can't believe she's still standing."

Serena smiled. "Sylveon, use moonblast!" A pink light started glowing from Sylveon before a whitish/pinkish light erupted from Sylveon, going straight toward Sceptile. When it hit Sceptile, the grass type crashed into the wall. "Sceptile, are you okay?"

Sceptile groaned as he stood. When he finally made it back on the battle field, Ash said, "I've never heard of that move." Serena smiled. "Originated in Kalos." When she met Ash's gaze, he saw her blue eyes were shining slyly. "Ready?" Ash grinned. "You bet! Sceptile, solar beam!" Serena grinned, too. "Sylveon, moonblast!"

It was like the sun and the moon collided. White light hit a bright yellow and the two were blown back. When the light had vanished, Ash and Serena could see their Pokemon. Both of them were passed out on the floor. Ash smiled and withdrew Sceptile. "Amazing battle. Thank you." Serena crouched next to Sylveon. "Thanks, Sylveon. You were great." She withdrew her Pokemon and put the Pokeball back in her pocket.

Serena stood up to meet Ash in the middle. "That was a great battle," She said. "You've got a lot of potential." Ash smiled. "Same to you. Your Sylveon was really strong." "So was your Sceptile." Ash outstretched his hand for a handshake. Serena smiled and gladly took it.

Ash and Serena locked gazes for a moment. Ash could really see Serena's eyes; a light, sky blue color that seemed to shine with happiness. Suddenly, a picture of May flashed through his head and he immediately let go of her hand, looking away. Serena stared at him for a moment, a little hurt that he had yanked his hand away from her like that.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked. Ash slowly brought his gaze back to her, smiling. "Yeah. Come on, lets go see if breakfast is ready."

* * *

After breakfast- pancakes, bacon, and hash browns- the storm was lightning up. Serena stood up from the table, stretching. "Well, I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Mrs. Ketchum, but I think I should get going even if the storm isn't over yet."

Delia sighed. "No problem, Serena. I should be thanking you, I owe you my daughter's life." Serena blushed. "I'm sure Ash would've done the same thing if I hadn't been there." Delia smiled and looked from Ash to Serena. "Yes, I'm sure he would've. Anyway, at least let Ash walk you home." Serena's eyes widened. "No, that's okay."

Ash shook his head and stood up as well. "I don't mind." Serena smiled at him. "Thank you." Ash winked at her. "No problem."

The two put on their shoes and headed outside. Rain was still pouring down and the waves crashed to shore but the thunder and lightning had stopped. Harsh wind tried to get Serena's hat again but this time she held onto it. "Come on!" Ash called from over the howling wind.

The two walked/ran close to each other toward Serena's house. When they finally got there, Serena was squeezing water from her soaking wet hair. "Well that was fun." Ash laughed. "I haven't really walked in the rain in a while." Serena smiled at him. "I had fun today, Ash. I'm glad that I got to see you again." Ash smiled back at her. "I'm glad I could see you again, too." They smiled at each other for a while until Serena's mother, Grace, opened the door.

"Serena, there you are! Where were-" But she stopped when her eyes fell on Ash. "Ash?" She asked quietly. Ash smiled a little sheepishly. "Hi, Mrs. Yvonne." Grace gasped and hugged Ash. "Wow, you've grown since the last time I've seen you. Are you and your mother staying here for the summer?"

Ash nodded and Grace smiled. "Well, looks like you and Serena will have a lot of time to catch up. Come on in, Serena."

Before Serena walked in, she smiled at Ash. "See ya around?" Ash smiled right back at her. "Yeah. Bye, Serena." She smiled until she closed the door. Serena sighed and pressed her back against the door. _'I can't believe he's here. I used to have feelings for him and now those feelings are coming back! What do I do?'_

Little did Serena know that Ash also had his back pressed against the door. _'I had feelings for Serena when she lived in Kanto. Now she's here and I think those feelings are returning. What do I do?'_

**A/N: There you go! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TITLE IS CHANGING! I don't own Pokemon. I only own Lilac.**

**A Twist of Summer's Fate**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4**

Ash stared out the window to his room the next morning. Clouds were still in the sky but the rain had stopped. There was debris everywhere that he could see from his window. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He was getting dressed at the moment and only had his jeans on. His bare chest had a long scar running down it from the car crash he had a couple months ago.

The window in Ash's room was open and a soft breeze rolled through. Pikachu stirred from where he was lying on the bed. The little mouse blinked his eyes opened, yawned, and stretched. Shaking his head, Pikachu blinked at his trainer, who had his back to him.

Sadness gripped Pikachu's heart; poor Ash. His trainer had been through so much recently, it hurt Pikachu every time he looked at Ash and saw that sad expression on his trainer's face. But that new girl that had showed up, Serena, made Ash smile more than Pikachu had ever seen him smile in a long time.

Suddenly, a distant cry made Pikachu twitch his ears. Was that a Pokemon? Since Pokemon have better hearing than humans, Ash didn't seem to hear the cry. Pikachu jumped off the bed and climbed onto Ash's head. "Pika!" Pikachu cried. Ash raised an eyebrow at his Pokemon. "What is it, Pikachu?" Pikachu pointed outside to the mountainous terrain where the cry had come from. Ash, totally oblivious to what Pikachu was trying to tell him, walked away from the window. Pikachu jumped from his head and onto the windowsill.

"There's nothing out there, buddy." Ash grabbed a black shirt and then put a black jacket on with a blue and white design on it. Pikachu sighed in frustration. Ash was so stupid!

The door that connected Lilac's and Ash's room slammed opened. Ash jumped nearly ten feet in the air while Pikachu's cheeks sparked in surprise. Lilac stood at the door entrance with her long black hair in a mess and wearing a purple night gown. Her cheeks were flushed and there were black circles under her eyes.

"Lilac!" Ash yowled, his auburn eyes wide. "Don't you know how to knock?! What if I had been changing?!"

Yawning, Lilac mumbled something that Ash didn't quite catch. Vulpix came from behind Lilac, her red fur spiked up and her eyes wide. Pikachu jumped down from the windowsill and made his way toward Vulpix. The two shared something in Poke-talk. "Is Vulpix okay?" Ash asked. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Are _you _okay?"

Lilac blinked several times before nodding. "Yeah. I feel a lot better." She yawned again. "I'm just tired! Also, really hungry!" Ash forced a smile at his little sister. He was more than relieved that Lilac was up and had an appetite to eat.

Turning back to the two Pokemon, Ash asked Lilac again if Vulpix was okay. Lilac's sleepy smile was replaced with a frown. "I-I'm not sure. Vulpix woke me up because she kept pacing like something was really wrong. I think she can hear or sense something." Ash narrowed his eyes. "Pikachu just started getting really jumpy, too."

A set of wide auburn eyes were on Ash now. "Do you think something's wrong?" Lilac asked. "I'm not sure. Why don't we check it out?" Ash smiled at his little sister when new life seeped back into her face. "Yes!"

"Great. You get dressed and I'll make us some quick breakfast." Lilac went back into her room while Ash left his room to make something to eat. When he walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. It was from Delia that said she and Serena's mom left for breakfast to catch up a little. _'Guess they saw each other this morning and decided to go,' _Ash thought.

Ash put four pieces of toast into the toaster and then got out the peanut butter. When it was down, he slathered peanut butter on them. As soon as he was finished, Lilac came from Ash's room with jeans on and a pink shirt. Her face had its color back but her eyes still looked a little lifeless. When she saw the food, they did light up a little. "Thank Arceus, I'm starving!"

After Ash and Lilac ate and fed the Pokemon, they left the house. When they stepped outside, the harsh winds that blew ruffled Ash's hair. He didn't wear his baseball cap for this very reason. Lilac turned to Vulpix and Pikachu. "Okay, guys, lead the way!"

Pikachu and Vulpix didn't hesitate. The two small Pokemon turned tail and ran behind the house where the mountains were. Ash and Lilac exchanged a glance before hurrying after them. When they got to the base of the mountain, Ash and Lilac could hear the sound of a Pokemon crying out.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Lilac asked, her eyes wide with panic.

Ash shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've never heard that cry before!" Vulpix and Pikachu made their way up the mountain, which was surrounded by trees. They had only made it so far when they saw a yellow Pokemon standing on two legs facing a large black Pokemon with long red hair. It took Ash and Lilac only a minute to see Serena crouched behind the yellow Pokemon.

"Braxien!" It shrieked before fire came from a stick it had been holding. The black Pokemon easily dodged it before using what looked like night slash. The yellow Pokemon slammed to the ground. Serena tried to move toward it but she cried out in pain. "Ash-" Lilac started but Ash was already on the move. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yowled.

Pikachu jumped into the air. "Pika-chu!" Electricity exploded from Pikachu's body, hitting the big, black Pokemon. It turned its full attention toward Ash and Pikachu now. It growled just as it used dark pulse. "Pikachu, dodge!"

Pikachu jumped out of the way. "Iron tail!" Pikachu dashed toward the Pokemon, his tail glowing. "Pika!" Pikachu twisted in the air and brought his tail crashing into the Pokemon's face. It roared in pain before scampering away. Ash sighed in relief before hustling over toward the hurt Serena. "Serena!" He yowled, skidding down next to her.

Serena looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Ash!" She exclaimed. He smiled at her. "Hey." She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, which made him blush a little. Something wet dripped onto Ash's neck, and he realized with alarm that Serena was crying. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pushing her closer into him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her quietly.

Serena's voice was muffled against his shoulder but he could still understand her. "A little. I think my leg is ankle's sprained." Ash drew away from her so he could get a look at her. Her left ankle looked bruised and a little blood was coming out of it. Ash quickly took off his jacket and gently wrapped her foot in it. "Didn't this happen to you before?" Ash asked, his tone coated in humor.

Serena rubbed her eyes. "When we were kids? I guess it did." Ash smiled at her. "You should be more careful, Serena. What if I'm not there one day?" _'I always want you to be near me,' _Serena thought to herself. "Sorry," was all she said out loud.

Ash picked himself off the ground before helping Serena to her feet. As soon as she put even a little weight on her foot, pain shot through her leg. Trying to be tough, she regrettably stepped away from Ash, only to plummet to the ground. "Serena!" Ash yowled, reaching for her. Serena let out a gasp as Ash caught her with one arm around her waist and one hair clutching… her left boob!

Realizing what he was doing, Ash dropped Serena accidently. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" Ash exclaimed, bending down to gather Serena in his arms. Both trainers' faces were beat red as Ash did this. Once Serena was in his arms, he stood up and found Lilac ad Vulpix kneeling next to the injured Pokemon. "Braxien!" Serena exclaimed, wincing a little.

Lilac looked at Serena with sympathy. "Is Braxien yours?" Serena nodded, her eyes full of pain from looking at her hurt Pokemon and her sprained ankle. "Uh, Serena. Where's Braxien's Pokeball?" Ash asked, choosing his words carefully.

Serena blushed before she snapped, "I can get it myself!"

Ash sweat dropped. "I wasn't saying you couldn't!" Lilac stared at the two teens, who looked really awkward but for some reason, Ash didn't offer to put Serena down and she didn't ask. The young girl cocked her head to one side, not really knowing what was going on. Serena got Braxien's Pokeball and returned her fallen Pokemon. "You were really brave," She murmured as she pressed her lips to the ball. Ash looked down at her with sadness and amazement. He didn't know that many girls who truly cared for their Pokemon but Serena sure did. He smiled. _'Good.'_

* * *

"Really, Ash, you can just take me home," Serena said from where Ash, Lilac, and she were. The three of them were on Ash's front porch about to go inside. Ash had insisted to take her here since Grace was going to be for a while. "Nope," Ash said, waiting patiently for Lilac to open the door. "I don't want you some where alone like this."

Serena sighed, hating that Ash was being so nice to her. "Ugh, fine." Ash grinned at her; a beautiful, sneaky grin that Serena forgot about. "That's a good girl." She rolled her eyes and awkwardly crossed her arms.

When Lilac finally got the door open, they all went in. "Okay," Ash started, turning to Lilac. "Get those cupcakes out that Mom bought." Lilac saluted and dashed away. Ash made his way down the hall and toward his room. When they got there, Serena started to giggle. "What?" Ash asked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"N-nothing! It's just this room looks like a couples suit!"

A deep shade of red came over Ash's face. "Uh, well, no one wanted this room so I had to take it." Serena just continued to giggle, making Ash start laughing, too. Still laughing, he laid Serena on his bed but the ungraceful trainer stumbled and fell right on top of her. Neither of them were laughing now; they just stared at each other, equally shocked. Their lips were just inches apart, and their bodies were pressed together.

Serena blushed a color of crimson and looked away. "Ash, what are you doing?" Ash sweat dropped and blushed. "I, uh, tripped." Serena gritted her teeth. "Well, um, can y-you please get off of me?" Ash seemed to unlock himself from a trance and nodded. He swiftly got off of Serena, both of them were still blushing. "I-I'm gonna, uh, go get you some ice for your ankle."

"Okay," Serena said quietly.

When Ash left, Serena grabbed a pillow and groaned into it. She realized last night that the feelings she had for Ash that she buried were started to get dug up. She had a slight feeling that Ash liked her, too, but she wasn't going to get her hopes. Just because Ash had rescued her from that Pokemon didn't mean that he liked her but at least she knew he cared about her. Serena realized that there was picture on the mirror in the room.

The trainer leaned up to see what it was and realized it was Ash standing next to a beautiful girl with sapphire blue eyes. They looked way to close together to be just friends… they must've been dating. Serena tried not to get too upset but it was still frustrating and sad to know that Ash was taken.

She leaned back down on the comfy bed and sighed. Meanwhile, a small black Pokemon with red and gray on its body had jumped onto the windowsill. The window was still open so it was able to smell the cupcakes. However, this Pokemon did not seem interested. It seemed scared and lost. The little Pokemon jumped into Ash's room and noticed Serena lying on the bed.

It swished its tail as it stared at her. Serena, feeling like someone was watching her, opened her eyes and turned to her right. Well, she was right about the staring because there was an unknown Pokemon staring right back her.

**A/N: If any of you comment on how long this took to post, don't even bother. They will be removed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything but Lilac and the name of Zorua. Enjoy!**

**A Twist of Summer's Fate**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Chapter 5**

"ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed. The Pokemon just blinked at her before showing bright, white fangs and giggling. Ash appeared at the door in a swift motion. "What? What's wrong?!" But when his eyes landed on the tiny Pokemon, he knew what was wrong. "Pikachu!" Ash called. Seconds later, the little mouse came galloping in.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash ordered. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted and started toward the small, gray Pokemon. The little Pokemon barked and jumped high in the air. Its tail glowed and then it twisted before slamming it on Pikachu's head. "That was iron tail!" Serena realized out loud. "Pikachu, try a thunder bolt!" Ash ordered again.

Electricity warmed the yellow mouse's cheeks just as the small Pokemon jumped onto the bed and on Serena's head. The two trainers both knew what was about to happen. "No, Pikachu, stop!" Ash jumped forward and landed in front of Serena, however, his hand was slightly touching hers which meant…

"CHUUUUU!" Pikachu's body erupted with electricity. The small Pokemon leapt from Serena's head just as the thunder bolt hit the two trainers. They both screamed as jolts of electricity hit them at the same time. When Pikachu realized what he was doing he immediately stopped. Ash and Serena blinked several times before Ash let out a breath of smoke, and the two fell to the floor. Pikachu ran over to his trainer, blinking in apology.

Lilac suddenly appeared at the doorway with her Vulpix. "What's going?" She got her answer when she saw the two trainers on the floor; their hair had turned into afros from the shock. "What in Arceus's name…" Lilac's voice trailed off when she saw the little Pokemon, grinning at her. But Lilac saw something else in the little Pokemon's eyes: fear.

Unlike the two older teens, Lilac instantly knew what kind of Pokemon this was. "You're a Zorua, aren't you?"

The Zorua titled its head to one side and blinked several times. Finally, it let out a yip, wiggling its tail a little. Lilac sighed a little in relief, glad to know that this Pokemon seemed friendly. Vulpix easily trotted up to it and gave it a lick on the ear. Lilac crouched in front of Zorua and smiled. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Zorua stared at Lilac several times before it sighed. _"You have no idea! I lost my older sister in the woods during that terrible storm yesterday!" _

"Oh, that's so-" Suddenly, Lilac stopped talking. She jumped about ten feet back, her auburn eyes round with surprise. "Y-you talk?!"

Zorua just sighed like it was no big deal. It was clearly a boy from the way he sounded. He sat down and started scratching his ear. _"Well, duh! I'm not talking, by the way. It's called telepathy." _Lilac's right eye twitched for a second before she sighed, sweat dropping a little. "I don't what that means."

"It's when someone can talk using their mind," Serena croaked from where she and Ash lay.

"Oh. Wow, that's actually really cool!" Lilac suddenly burst out. She crawled over to the little fox Pokemon, who was now licking his paw. "So, that's why your mouth isn't moving?" Zorua nodded. _"Yeah. My sister can also use telepathy." _Zorua's ears pricked up. _"You haven't seen her, have you? Her name's Midnight; she's a Zoroark." _Lilac's heart pounded harder in her chest. Ash had battled a Zoroark not too long ago. What if that had been Midnight?

"Sorry, we haven't seen her," Ash said. He and Serena were sitting up and patting their hair down. Serena looked confused. "What's a Zoroark?" Lilac got up off of the floor and walked over to the two of them. "I'll tell you guys later," She whispered. Serena and Ash exchanged glances but they both shrugged. Serena stretched, slowly moving her ankle. Her electric blue eyes widened and she moved it. It didn't hurt.

"The shock must've cured it!" She exclaimed.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's great. I'm glad you're okay, Serena Sugar." Serena's eyes widened at that name. He used to call her that when they were younger because when they were hanging out at Ash's house one day, they were baking cupcakes and she wanted to add a lot of sugar. When she got the sugar out she spilled all over herself. Ash used to call her that all the time when they were best friends; she thought he forgot about it all this time. "You remembered…" She breathed.

Chuckling and blushing a little, Ash replied. "Well, yeah. I mean, how could I forget my best friend?" The two stared at each other, both blushing and smiling. Lilac was surprised but at the same time overjoyed that her brother was frowning or being all grumpy. Something nudged her leg, and she looked down to see Zorua pawing at her. She kneeled down next to him while he innocently asked her quietly, _"Are they_ _mates?"_

Pikachu and Vulpix also heard this, and the two Pokemon smiled. Lilac giggled as she watched the two blushing and smiling. "Maybe one day…" She stood up, new happiness flowing through her. "I'm Lilac, by the way. This is my partner, Vulpix." Vulpix squeaked happily. Ash and Serena, who had stopped staring at each other, bounced off the bed and stood behind Lilac. "I'm Ash!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu jumped on his head. "This is Pikachu!" Serena posed beside Ash, her hip jutting out ever so slightly but Lilac could tell it was touching Ash's. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you."

Zorua titled his head to one side before repeating everyone's name. _"Cool! Nice to meet you all; I'm Eclipse." _Ash remembered that Eclipse's sister's name was Midnight. He thought it was cool how the two siblings had names that had to do with darkness when Zorua was clearly a dark type.

Serena kneeled down in front of Eclipse and pulled the Pokemon into her lap. "Oh, my…you're covered in dirt and…muddy water?"

Eclipse sighed a little. _"Our home flooded yesterday. That's when Midnight and I lost each other." _Eclipse's voice saddened as he mentioned his sister. _"I hope she's okay," _he added. Serena glanced at Ash and Lilac, noticing that Ash looked a little pale at the moment. Serena didn't know why but she did know that she was going to give this little guy a bath.

She stood up- with Eclipse still in her arms- and made her way out of Ash's room. "I'm going to clean Eclipse up," She announced. Pikachu and Vulpix both dashed out with Serena while Lilac lingered for a minute, waiting until Serena was out of ear-shot. That was when she turned to Ash, her eyes full of mischief. "Serena Sugar?"

Ash's face immediately turned into a deep shade of crimson. "It's a long story," He replied. Lilac didn't push her brother; the way he was smiling made her feel overjoyed inside. "I like you like this," Lilac murmured. "This is the brother I missed." Ash looked at his sister with confusion clouding his auburn eyes. "What do you mean?"

But Lilac was already skipping out the door. "I'll let you figure it out!"

Ash stuffed his hands in his pants' pocket and let out a long sigh. What a day this has been and it wasn't even noon yet! Ash was about to leave the room when he heard a soft tapping coming from his window. Turning, Ash caught a flash of red but when he stared at the window, nothing was there. Ash walked over to the window and closed it. No need for any more Pokemon to come in today.

As Ash turned back again to leave, he caught sight of the picture that of him and May that he had tapped on his mirror. For a moment, Ash just stared at it, reliving the moment when he and May took that picture…

{Flashback}

"_I can't believe it!" Dawn exclaimed as she and the rest of Ash's friends all walked out of the school they went to. "In just three months, excluding our summer, we're going to be seniors!" She used her finger to make the trail of a fake tear going down her cheek. "Then we're all going to leaving to go to different colleges."_

_Paul rolled his eyes to Ash at his girlfriend's overdramatic tone but Paul put an arm around her anyway. Ash chuckled silently to himself at the awkward couple; or at least the awkward guy. He knew Paul loved and cared for Dawn but he just wasn't good with romance._

_Misty smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, Dawn. You, Iris, and me all want to go to the same college, Trip, Gary, and Paul will most likely follow us, and then Ash and May will have no choice but to come with us, too." Iris grabbed Misty and twirled her around. "We'll be together forever!"_

_The three girls giggled at their silly behavior. May squeezed Ash's hand. "I hope we can stay together forever," She murmured, pressing a little closer to him. Ash smiled down at her and kissed her temple. "Of course we will. I love you too much to let you go." May smiled up at him before grabbing him and kissing him hard on the lips. Ash's surprise soon turned to passion and he kissed her back, equally as hard. _

_Their little moment, however, was ruined by Gary sneering, "Can't you two get a room?" Ash and May both blushed. "Shut up, Gary," Ash mumbled. Gary and Trip both laughed while the embarrassed couple swayed on their feet. Dawn, who had pulled out her phone, smiled at the two of them. "Say 'cheese' you two!"_

_Ash put an arm around May and brought her close while they both smiled. Dawn pushed the button on her phone and took the picture; a still motion of the two lovers that would be there forever. _

{End of flashback}

Ash blinked several times. The sound of his friend's laughter, the taste of May's lips, and the feeling of that day was suddenly bubbled up inside Ash. He was kind of surprised that he hadn't been thinking about May that much today. Maybe it was because…

"Ah!" The playful screaming was coming from the bathroom where Serena and Lilac had taken Eclipse. He couldn't help but smile when he wondered what was going on in there. Ash chuckled softly and walked out of his room and to the bathroom. The door was opened so he poked his head in. Eclipse was in the bathtub with bubbles on him while Serena and Lilac were crouched by the tub. The both had bubbles on them and they're clothes were wet.

"Look what you've done, Eclipse!" Lilac exclaimed.

Eclipse just grinned and giggling in that sneaky way he does. _"Come and get me!" _Lilac waited for a moment then pounced, falling head first in the bathtub. Serena gasped then started laughing even harder. "A-are you okay?" She stuttered out. Lilac picked her head up, bubbles and water dripping from her long black hair. "Fine."

Ash watched in amusement when Serena grabbed Lilac and pushed her back in the tub. "Serena!" Lilac cried out, her voice cracking with laughter. "Ah!" Lilac grabbed Serena and pulled her into the tub with her. The two girls were laughing so hard and having so much they didn't even know they were being watched. Ash couldn't help but notice how relaxed the two were around each other. He smiled even wider before he left to go back into his room.

He quickly changed into a swimsuit before he left to go back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and the two girls looked up, surprised to see him with swimming trunks on. "Oh, hi, Ash," Lilac said, her voice squeaking. "What's up?"

Ash smiled soberly at the two girls. "Well, I thought maybe we should go swimming since you two are already soaked."

Serena didn't hesitate. "That's a great idea, Ash!" She climbed out of the bathtub and slipped her way out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go home and get a bathing suit!" But as she made her way toward Ash, she slipped on water and crashed right into him. Ash grabbed her slim waist to stop her from falling but her face had still hit his bare chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They both looked away quickly, realizing their lips were really close.

"Sorry!" Serena apologized, bowing her head several times. Ash put his hands up, carefully letting her go. "It's okay; you slipped." Serena, still looking embarrassed, nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'll be back!" She quickly left and to get her bikini from her house.

* * *

"Eclipse, come on!" Lilac called as she ran toward the huge waves. Eclipse, Pikachu, and Vulpix were all running toward her, excitement gleaming in all of their eyes. Ash was watching his little sister and the Pokemon from a little distance away, a Mountain Dew in his hand. He had an extra one for Serena… if the girl ever showed up!

"Hey, Ash, sorry I'm late!" Ash smiled at the voice and turned but froze when he saw her. Her honey colored hair was completely down, and the way the sun was kind of behind the clouds was making her hair look almost like it was glowing. The bikini she was wearing was black with pink lace on them, and it fit her very well. Not only that but Ash saw a red belly-button piercing on her, too.

Serena ran up to Ash and smiled at him. "I couldn't find my bathing suit." Ash mentally smacked himself. He was starting to think of some perverted stuff. "Well the one you're wearing looks fine." Serena's eyes widened but she relaxed. "Thank you, Ash." Ash thought it was a good time to give her the Mountain Dew. He handed it to her, and that's how the two spent the rest of the afternoon, sitting in the sand, drinking soda, and talking about the past….

**A/N: Done! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
